A Simple Phone Call
by HyperInuyasha
Summary: Clark calls Layton during a predicament.


_A Simple Phone Call_

_by HyperInuyasha_

_Note: Whoo hoo! This is my first update in months! I'm writing this one-shot to brush back up on my writing skills. So, capitalism, ho!_

_

* * *

_

Professor Layton, his young apprentice Luke, and his adopted daughter Flora hid behind a crate in a warehouse. Behind a nearby crate was Professor Chelmly, Barton, and Don Paolo. They were all working together on a big case; a group of crinimals had created a mecha that operates on puzzles. Since everyone in London is in a crazy puzzle craze, the crinimals could use the mecha to take over London, and London had enough mechs for one day. Everyone was there for a stakeout mission.

"Professor, when are those guys coming? I'm bored." said Luke.

"I know Luke. But don't do anything drastic." said Layton reassuringly.

"What if we get shot? I don't feel like getting shot today." said Flora.

"Be silent. They are coming..." said Layton.

The large metal gates to the warrehouse opened. In came the group of crinimals, who was coming to turn on the mecha and so they can attack London. Inspector Chelmley, pulled out a tazer, planning to taze the crinimals as they walk by. The plan would have been successful...

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

If it weren't for that.

It was Professor Layton's cell phone, which he had bought so he could, "get with the times". The crinimals looked startled and began to look around. Before the phone rang a second time, Layton quickly awnsered the phone.

"Layton my good man! How's my son!" said the voice on the phone. The voice belonged the Clark Triton, Luke's father.

"Greetings Clark. Um... Can you call another time? This is urgent." said Layton.

"I'm sorry Layton, but I'm going on a buisiness trip later, so this may be the only time we get to talk." said Clark.

Layton sighed. But as he sighed, he began to hear loud noises: the crinimals had realized that someone was in the warehouse and began to shoot up the crates.

"AHHH! THEY'RE SHOOTING AT US PROFESSAH!" screamed Luke.

"Was that Luke? Is he alright? What's going on?" said Clark suspiciously.

"Oh, there's no danger to your boy." said Layton. Indeed, after the whole Clive mishap, he had been keeping a pistol under his hat, just in case the mafia was shooting at him and there were no slot machine parts in sight.

"Then what's with all the noise?" asked Clark.

"Oh, it's just a cowboy movie on tv. There's lots of fine... acting in it. Yes." said Layton, trying to figure out a good excuse. A bullet nearly plows through his hand, so he decided that this was the time to shoot them all dead. However, he discovered that there was no pistol under his hat. He glanced toward Flora, and to his horror, Flora was shooting at the crooks with his gun.

"Yeah! Take that you meanies!" said Flora.

"Floooora! Let me shoot for once!" yelled Luke.

"What! Did Luke say that he wanted to shoot something!" yelled Clark.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about. Young Luke and Flora are playing... Duck Hunt. Yes, the old game on the NES. They're having fun with it." said Layton, although Clark wasn't too convinced.

"Are you sure? Let me talk to Luke." said Clark.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Barton, having been shot in the chest.

"Aw crud." said Don Paolo.

"BARTON!" screamed Chelmly.

"PROFESSOR! THEY SHOT BARTON!" screamed Luke.

"WHO GOT SHOT!" yelled Clark.

"Er... Let me test your thinking skills with a puzzle. Wouldn't that be nice Clark?" said Layton.

"Oooh! A puzzle! Let me hear it!" said Clark.

"Alright. Two men are eating. One is eating popcorn and the other is eating a burger. Who would finish first?" asked Layton.

"Hmm... Tough question. Let me think it over." said Clark. While he thought the question over, Layton put the cell phone in his pocket. He then grabbed the pistol from Luke's hands.

"Aw... I didn't get to shoot yet..." complained Luke.

"Now now Luke, let me show you how a true gentlemen does it." said Layton. He then aimed the gun and shot the three remaining crooks. Chemly ran out from behind the crate and put handcuffs on the leader of the group.

"You are under arrest for treason. Everything you say shall be used against you. Phoenix Wright won't be helping you." said Chelmly.

"Well, what's done is done." said Layton.

"B-But what about Barton?" said Flora.

"Oh don't worry. Barton could actually be a robot. Or poisoned by a box. Or maybe he's a time traveling spirit." said Layton.

"...What?" said Flroa confused.

"Excuse me Flora, but I have to take this." said Layton as he pulled the cell phone back out of his pocket.

"...the man eating the burger will finish first, because burgers, while a bigger meal, can be eaten faster then eating popcorn one at a time." answered Clark.

"Well done Clark! You have gained permission to talk to Luke. Here you go Luke." said Layton, handing the cell phone to Luke.

"Oh hey Dad! I'm fine! ...Yes, I ate breakfast. Don't worry, I'm being a true gentlemen. The Professor is going to teach me how to shoot like one! ...Yeah, videogames these days are quite crazy." said Luke on the phone.

Meanwhile, Barton got up fromt he ground, unharmed.

"Don't worry everyone! Turns out that I'm part werewolf, so the bullet didn't affect me!" said Barton.

"Well it's good to hear that you're alive. Now, who wants to go out to eat?" said Chelmly.

"Oh, can't talk now dad. We're going to celebrate Barton being alive again. ...Yes, I have my sweater on! Okay, bye!" said Luke. Everyone left the warehouse to go eat. As he walked, Professor Layton began to wonder what the F*** is wrong with the universe.

_THE END_


End file.
